phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Russian Wiki!
Hi, I recently created a new Phineas and Ferb Wiki in Russian ( viewable here). I've tried to add it to the homepage, but it's been removed and I've received the message the its not officialy affiliated with the English wiki. I have a question. How can I get the Russian wiki officialy affiliated? Please answer. Thanks, Grubbbles 03:11, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hello Grubbbles, thanks for your question, I'm the person who removed Russian flag from main page, now I will answer you. :Currently, there are 2 Phineas and Ferb Wiki in Russian :*http://ru.phineasandferb.wikia.com, administrator there (aslo wiki creator) is Minervablowz, he/she last logged in at 17:14, October 26, 2010, so that wiki is inactive. :*http://ru.phineasandferbrussia.wikia.com, Grubbbles (you) are the administrator, you created that duplicated wiki. :Wikis are about working together. Wikia allow multiple wikis on the same topic, but we strongly encourage you to find and join an existing wiki instead of trying to create a new project about an existing topic -- for many interests, we may already have an active community that needs your help, or a dormant project that you can adopt and bring to life, then you can be an "adoptive" administrator. :Trying to build it, make it better, create and write articles, rise the community. Then you will get more benefits for the community, and yourself, I believe :) :But that is not important problem. We are a strong and active wiki community, we edit wiki everyday and build the community. :Months ago, Pichu8boy, sent to RRabbit42 a message, that he created a Japanese Phineas and Ferb Wiki http://ja.phineasandferb.wikia.com, and called for help, but himself, leaved that wiki in cold, and it has been inactive. So I removed the Japanese flag from the mainpage and destination portal. :There are many many Phineas and Ferb Wikis in languages but the creators just created the wikis for then they leaved them alone. :We welcome you, a Russian Wiki for Phineas and Ferb. Now, if you still want to contribute in your own duplicated wiki either the other Russian wiki, then you must start to write some important pages first, design Phineas and Ferb's style theme (orange), and you have to active your wiki frequency (everyday is best). :I can help you build templates, color and wiki technical if you like. Then, I can guide you how to combine 2 duplicated wikis, into one bigger wiki. :Now, let you start first, I am following you now. Let me see the change :) :Best wishes, :•♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I need help to make the templates Portal rectangle 120px and Portal rectangle 80px(used on the home page and category pages). I tried to make the 120px one,but it doesn't work properly. :If you or someone can't help me, I'll have to ask Wikia for help, but I don't know if that'll work. :Please answer. :Thanks, :Grubbbles 00:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Update:Looks like the 120px one works! Thanks! : 20:08, January 19, 2012 (UTC) New